Chuck vs The Return
by AubreyGrace
Summary: What if Chuck and Sarah took off and hid from the CIA and the NSA. And for 3 years they've been happily married but now they want kids, but Sarah is having trouble getting pregnant? Summary sucks but hopefully the story won't. It's my first fanfic, r&r pl
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs. The Return

They had to get away if they wanted to be together. Even though it broke Chuck's heart to leave Ellie without saying goodbye, it was necessary for him and Sarah to be safe and happy together. He wrote Ellie a letter telling her that he sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but one day he'll be back and he'll make up for leaving.

They decided that they were going to have Chuck leave first and have Sarah pretend that he ran off without her and leave fake clues for the CIA to find and search for him but they wouldn't find him he would be on the other side of the country when they thought they pinpointed him. Sarah decided to leave the CIA, saying that it was to hard to stay with a company destroyed the life of a person she was in love with. The CIA tried to fight her on it but couldn't convince her to stay and with that she retired and traveled for a couple of months making sure that they weren't following her to find Chuck. Once she was sure that they stopped following her, she went and found Chuck and for 3 years they lived happily with fake identities. Sarah was still Sarah and Chuck was still Chuck but their last name wasn't Bartowski anymore it was Marks. Chuck owned his own computer software company and Sarah was the principle at New Jacksonville High in Oregon. They perfectly and utterly happy thinking that life couldn't get better or worse...

The house was dark when Chuck came home from work '_That's weird I know that Sarah's home I wonder why the lights are off..._' He walked through the front door and looked around and saw that the light in the bedroom was on so with out saying anything he made his way to the room, thinking that Sarah planned a romantic night for the two of them, but when he walked in he was surprised top Sarah not in some sexy nightgown but sitting on the bed facing the wall in sweatpants.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Chuck asked anxiously while taking three quick steps to her.

"I have something to tell you..." she paused nervously like she wasn't sure if she should continue, but still looking straight at the wall not even glancing toward Chuck, '_Oh God, I hope he doesn't get to upset...'_ She finally looked into Chuck's eyes and saw that he was worried that something was wrong with her... '_well, Sarah something is wrong with you...'_

"So you know how we have been trying to have kids and nothing has been happening, well I went to the doctor's today and found out that there is a very slim chance that I can have kids." Chuck looked at her with a face that she couldn't read and replied,

"What is a slim chance? Like what was the ratio he gave you, one out of a 100, or what?"

"More like one out of a million..." she said moving her gaze to the ground not being able to meet his eyes afraid that she would see the anger or sadness or something she didn't want to see in it. But if she had looked at him she would have seen that the hope that had arisen in his eyes.

"We still have a chance still though right? I mean he didn't tell you that you had a zero chance of having a child..." Chuck said while reaching a hand to her chin and gently moving her head so that he could look at her.

"No, he never said that..." Sarah said still not meeting his eyes still not wanting to see what she thought would be there.

"Sarah, please look at me..." Sarah was ready to fight him on that but since he said please, she couldn't refuse him on that, "we still have a chance then. I remember Ellie telling me once about this doctor who specializes in artificial insemination. She's supposed to be the number one obstetrician in the U.S. we could go see her, I mean its not like we don't have the money for it." Chuck gave her a nervous smile, softly looking into her eyes. Sarah realized that this is one of the reasons she fell in love with Chuck, he was always hopeful and caring about her.

"When did you and Ellie talk about pregnancy? I mean that's not quite the normal conversation you two have." She laughed; she could just see Chuck's face when Ellie was talking about it.

"Well, Ellie said that she had gotten to meet her and was just so excited to meet such a famous doctor...it was when she was just a little ole intern." He chuckled himself remembering how excited and bouncy she was telling him the story, God how he missed his sister.

"So do you? Want to try it out I mean?" He asked Sarah trying to hide the hopefulness out of his voice but completely failing, because the truth was he was hopeful, he wanted a child with his wife more than anything in the world, maybe even more than Sarah wanted to have one.

"You know what?" Sarah said just as hopeful, "It can't hurt right? I mean we don't have much hope to begin with, but I guess we could always try this..." she said fading out and just staring at Chuck as he stared right back at her looking lovingly into her eyes. "So where do we find this amazing doctor?" she whispered to him and was surprised when he saw his eyes wince, "What? What is it?" she asked him wondering if she said something wrong.

"Its nothing...just she's in LA..." Chuck then thought of his sister wondering if she was still there living with Devon, if they were happy, or if Morgan and Anna ever ended living together, how basically everyone in his old life had been. He missed them, really and truly missed them, not the whole working at the BuyMore or the missions. He just missed his friends. Sarah looked at him as if knowing what he was thinking and said,

"I know you miss them, but maybe when we get back we can stop by the apartment and see if Ellie and Awesome are still there," she said this while rubbing a hand over his back, "and who knows maybe they'll forgive us for just up and leaving..."

"Forgive us? They have nothing to be angry at you for Sarah, they always loved you, ever since they first met you, but me on the other hand...I'm the one who just left without an explanation or anything, just a small dinky letter." Sarah looked at Chuck again and noticed that tears were welling up in his eyes,

"Hey, they love you, they'll always love you. You're Chuck. One of the sweetest, most caring, and loving men I have ever met in my life. They may be mad but they most certainly will not hate you. I promise you that." Saying that she kissed Chuck passionately and when they pulled away they were short of breath,

"So do you want to try this out? Going to LA and try to get pregnant?" Chuck whispered to her since their foreheads were still together.

"Yes, I want to carry your child Chuck, no matter what it takes, I just want to be a mom." And then looking into his eyes deeply, "I love you."

Chuck smiled, even after three years of them being together he still got a chill over his body whenever she said those three words. He leaned his head towards hers and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too." He replied between kisses.

[Later that night]

Chuck and Sarah lay in bed in each other's arms when Chuck whispered in her ear,

"When we get there, after the doctor's appointment, do you think we could look up Ellie and Devon?"

"Of course we can. Why would you even ask?" she asked confused because she thought that was the plan all along.

"I just thought maybe that it might not be the best idea just incase the CIA or NSA still out there looking for me..." he gave a small shudder just thinking about going back to that life.

"I will not let them get to you Chuck. You are my life now. Without you, I'd be lost, still an agent, and not knowing what an amazing thing I would be missing here with you."

And with that Sarah kissed Chuck soundly on the lips and went to sleep. Dreaming of the family that they could have one day... she smiled and snuggled closer to Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was six o'clock in the morning when their plane had landed on the LAX airstrip. They were both tired from the flight and were ready to get to the hotel to sleep before the 3 o'clock appointment with Dr Stevens extraordinaire. They dragged their tired bodies to the baggage claim, anxious to get to the hotel, Chuck grabbed the bags...well most of the bags he couldn't quite carry all of Sarah's luggage so she had to grab one of them and then they were off to find a cab. It didn't take long to grab one and they were off.

When they arrived at the hotel they checked in and headed straight to the room and crashed out on the bed. They didn't even unpack.

It was 1 o'clock when Chuck woke up.

"Oh gosh! Sarah, sweetie, you need to get up and take your shower! We need to leave in half and hour to get through the traffic and make it to the appointment on time!" he was gently shaking her while saying this.

"Chuck, why didn't you wake me up sooner? It's going to take me longer than 30 minutes to get ready." She complained to him getting out of the bed.

"Because I just woke up too."

"Well next time get up sooner." Sarah said from the bathroom.

"Oh okay honey. I'll make sure to do that." Chuck replied sarcastically, making sure that it was thick enough for her to pick up on. In the bathroom, Sarah shook her head at her husband's reply to her as she turned the shower on.

Chuck had been ready for 15 minutes already and they needed to leave in 10 minutes if they wanted to make sure they got there in time.

"Sarah, are you ready yet? We really do need to leave." Just as he finished saying this his wife walked out in a light blue summer dress and Chuck breaks out in his famous smile even though they've been together for years he could still never get over the initial shock of seeing her and her beauty.

"Wow, you look magnificently beautiful." He said to her while giving her a loving kiss.

Sarah laughed, "Chuck you always say that."

"That's because you are always beautiful." As he said this he gave her another kiss but this one was a deeper than the last one. "Now can we get going?"

Sarah nodded and grabbed his hand as he led her out of the room.

They arrived at the hospital with 5 minutes to spare and Chuck was proud of himself, Sarah could tell too, because when they parked the car in the hospital parking lot, he glanced at the clock and smiled brightly at her.

"Well we sure got here on time." Sarah said not quite looking at him but knowing that his smile grew a little.

"We probably head in now." He replied as he opened his door to get out. "We do wanna baby right?" When he said this Sarah felt the fear grow in her again... What if she can't have kids? What if the doctor had been wrong and there was no hope for her? What if that happens and then Chuck suddenly realizes that she's not worth it if she can't have kids? All of these questions flew her head and she slowly started to freak out. Chuck seemed to realize that she had a pained look on her face.

"Sarah? Babe, what's wrong?" He sounded slightly nervous. Sarah looked at him and he saw that she was on the verge of crying. "Sarah, sweetie, what's the matter? I thought you wanted this?" What if he was wrong? What if she really didn't want kids? What if she was just doing this for Chuck?

"I'm scared, Chuck." Her voice cracking as she said this. Chuck was almost sure that when she said that it confirmed that she didn't want to have kids, but still...he had to hope.

"Scared about what?" He asked not sure if her wanted to hear the answer to it.

"What if...what if I can't have any kids? What if Dr. Stevens can't do anything for us? Will you still love me the same? Will you still want me?" she broke into tears as she said this. Chuck in complete shock for that was not at all what he was thinking.

"Sarah...oh Sarah. How could I not want you? I mean seriously? You are the one for me. You are it. There could not be anyone else." Chuck grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
"Really?" she looked at him as if in awe, which he could not for the life of understand why...he was the who lucked out in this relationship.

"Yes!! How you think that I wouldn't?" He gave her a hard kiss, but on one where it hurts, but where you can feel the love that is being poured out if it. When they pulled apart he looked into her eyes. "Sarah, I will always love you. The end."

Sarah smiled at him and grabbed his hand as she got out of car. "I will always love you too."

"Good. Now we really need to go, cause we're already late. Even though I got us here in record time." He gave her his Bartowski smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her into the hospital.

They got the maternity floor and stopped at the reception desk there. There was a surly nurse there who didn't look particularly happy to see them standing in front of them.

"What can I help you with?" she said in a very monotone voice.

"Um...Hi. We're the Marks, ugh...we have an appointment with Dr. Stevens?" Chuck answered. The nurse looked at Chuck and then Sarah then back at her computer.

"Sarah and Chuck Marks?" they both nodded. "You're kind of late don't you think?"

Chuck's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "Just by a couple of minutes?" the nurse looked at him and gave a blank look.

"Just go to the waiting room around the corner and wait till the doctor is ready for you. Thank you." She said once again in her monotone voice.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other slightly confused but Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and they headed to waiting room. About five minutes after they sat down, a woman, in her early 30's called out their names and they stood up and walked over to her.

"Hello, are you the Marks?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Chuck replied reaching out to shake her hand. "Are the elusive Dr. Stevens?" Chuck asked in a joking voice.

"Why yes I am." Dr. Stevens let out a chuckle. She had already could tell this man was going to be easy to work with. She looked at his wife hoping the same thing stick her hand out to which she believed was Sarah Marks. "Hello, you must be Sarah. It's nice to meet you." Sarah met her had shake and gave it a good squeeze.

"Yes, I am. It a pleasure to meet you, we've heard great things about you." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh you have? Whenever I meet with people they never actually heard anything about they have just read stuff about me. Who did you hear about me from?" Dr. Stevens asked truly curious. She also noticed that Sarah glanced at her husband with a worried look and Chuck met hers with the same look, but then all of sudden their faces cleared and Chuck looked back at her...

"Well I knew this young doctor...well she was an intern when she first met you, but anyways you were her idol or something like that and when she finally got to meet you that's all I ever heard for the next couple of weeks." Chuck laughed at this thinking about his sister's joy of finally meeting THE DR. STEVENS.

"Oh really? Who is this young doctor?" She asked pleasantly surprised that she had made that much of an effect on a person.

"Well...um...Eleanor Bartwoski, I'm not sure if you would remember her, but yea." Chuck said slightly nervously. Dr. Stevens was even more surprised when he said that he knew Ellie, but not for the fact that he knew her per say, but that he knew her as Ellie Bartowski, not Woodcomb. So he must have known her before that then.

"Oh! You mean Ellie Woodcomb?" She asked thinking that he must have known her only during his internship and not after she was a doctor.

Chuck looked at Sarah with a happy, yet with a hint of sadness in his eyes, look.

"So she finally married Capt...Devon, huh?"

"You know Devon?" She asked. This Marks fellow just keeps on surprising her with his knowledge.

"Oh...um...yea. I do. But I haven't seen them in. What, Three years or so? Is that right sweetie?" he said casually, but Sarah knew that he was hurting inside for not seeing her in those three years. She moved her hand to rub his back in a loving manner to make it look casual but they both knew that she was comforting him.

"Yea, Chuck, that sounds about right." Sarah said in the same casual tone.

"Wow, what a small world we have here." Dr. Stevens said, "but if you don't mind we should probably start our meeting instead of talking." Chuck was relieved that she had changed the subject.

"Of course, that's what we are here for anyways." Sarah said grabbing Chuck's hand and started following Dr. Stevens.

After the meeting the had another appointment for next week so Dr. Stevens could run some tests on her so that they could "get the eggs rolling" as the doctor said to the couple.

Right before she was going to send them on their way her phone started to ring, "One moment please?" she said to the couple and the gave a small nod, "Dr. Stevens? Oh what can I do for you?" pause "Tonight? Yea I guess that would work for me. What time? Seven thirty? Mhmm, that sounds fine to me, Alright, well Ells, I have a couple of patients with me right now..." Chuck looked at Sarah with a shocked/nervous look and she could just tell what he was thinking...Ells, Ellie? No, it couldn't be... "Oh actually this couple said they know you...the Marks? No? You don't remember them? Oh okay, hold on..." Dr. Stevens covered the mouthpiece and turned toward them and said, "You know how you said you knew Ellie?" they nodded, "Well her and Devon are having a party at their apartment tonight at seven thirty. She told me to invite you two even though she doesn't quite remember you." She laughed as though it was funny that Ellie couldn't remember these two. Because this Chuck character was an incredibly good-looking man with a terrific personality, even though his hair made weird curls in them and this Sarah is literally drop dead gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eye... and the fact that they were incredibly in love...no there is no way Ellie could forget these two...once she sees them...yes she'll definitely remember them. "So do you want to?"

"Um...well...Sarah? What do you want to do? I mean this is all for you so its what you want to do." Sarah could tell that he wanted to go, but she wasn't sure if it'll be the best idea...but she looked into her husband eyes and could see the pleading in them.

"Okay...why not?" Sarah said still looking at Chuck smiling back at his smile...but not as quite as bright at his smile was. Dr. Stevens smiled brightly as well.

"Great! Hey they said they'll come. Yes ma'am...look I'll call you later alright? Okay bye." As she hung up the phone she saw Chuck and Sarah still staring into each other's eyes. She coughed to get their attention.

"Anyway we'll have you two back in here on Monday at twelve?" She asked. Chuck nodded and Sarah replied a meek, "We will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah and Chuck were walking out the hospital when they heard someone behind them call their names out, Chuck turned around, but Sarah merely stopped and just looked over her shoulder, it was Dr. Stevens.

"Hey you guys you need directions to Ellie's place?" she asked.

Chuck tilted his head to the left, Sarah thought it kind of resembled a dog, but she would never actually say that out loud... "Oh yea I totally forgot about that. Where do they live? I guess they wouldn't still be living in the apartment in Burbank." Dr. Stevens raised her eyebrows in shock, maybe even a little disbelief, "Actually they do."

Chuck looked kind of surprised when he heard this; he looked over at Sarah and saw that she too had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, I was just kidding about that but since they still do live there...I guess we don't need directions." He let out an awkward chuckle and Dr. Stevens looked at the couple and saw that they were looking a bit shocked, nervous, disbelief...take your pick and they looked it.

"Well I guess I'll see the two of you tonight then." She said getting ready to turn around to go back to her office.

"See you then, Dr. Stevens." Sarah made a quick wave gesture to her and then started to turn in the opposite direction.

"Oh, please call me Emily. If you're a friend of Ellie's then you're a friend of mine."

Chuck looked at her and gave her a small smile "Okay then, see you there, Emily."

And with that the couple headed out the door to leave. Emily watched them leave, confused by their sudden behavior after being invited to the party. One would think that if you hadn't seen a friend of three years you would be excited to see them... _Hmmm, maybe Chuck is Ellie's ex or something that would make sense on how they suddenly got a bit edgy bringing her up_, she thought to herself. Chuck being Ellie's Chuck, the runaway brother with no word what so-ever; was the farthest thing from her mind.

Once they were in the safety of their car Sarah looked at Chuck with a concerned look,

"Do you think its wise to just show up at the party and just surprise Ellie and Devon like that? Don't you think that maybe we should skip the party and just maybe drop by tomorrow instead? We don't want to put her in shock, at her own party. You know?"

Chuck sighed, "Yeah Sarah I know, but its just, now that I know that she's still here in town, in the same place that we lived at...it just really hard not for me to go visit her. I mean I just want to drive over there now. I don't know if my heart can wait till tomorrow." Sarah gave him a small smile that said 'Yeah I know what you mean'. Sarah looked at the clock and it said 4:30 PM.

"Well, this probably isn't the best idea I've ever had, but I guess we could go see her now... So that way she isn't in to much of a shock at the party?" Chuck looked at her with his eyebrows up so high that it almost hit his hairline.

"Are you serious, Sarah? I mean this isn't something that we should take lightly. What if she freaks out and calls the cops or something?"

"Chuck, either way if we show up at the party or if we go there a couple hours early...she's going to freak out." Sarah reaches out to grab his hand, "We're going to have to take a risk here." Chuck looked at her, "What are we going to tell her about me just disappearing with out and everything."  
"We'll tell her the truth. She won't believe anything else we would say."

"What if it makes her unsafe?" Sarah looked at Chuck straight in the eyes and said,

"You haven't had a flash in 2 and half years. I think that she'll be safe enough."  
"I hope you're right." He gave her a hopeful smile then started the car and started to pull out of the parking lot, "Ellie and Awesome, here we come." He said out loud pretty confidant, but under his breath thinking Sarah couldn't hear him, "Please don't freak out." After he said that he felt Sarah give his hand an extra squeeze.

------------------------------------

Chuck and Sarah stood out side by the courtyard as they had done so many years before, but instead of the feeling of awkward with each other, of them trying to hide their feelings for the other as they had 3 years ago, they felt nervous, anxious, and scared.

Chuck was afraid his sister would hate him forever not forgiving him for abandoning her with out a word. Sarah was nervous because she wasn't exactly sure if the CIA or the NSA had stopped looking for them or not and if they had spies here just incase they came back. So Sarah for the first time in years was back feeling like a spy protecting the man she loved.

"Do you think we should go up and knock?" Chuck asked Sarah without breaking his stare at the door.

"I think that would be the best idea, they're not telepathic." She joked trying to make the situation lighter. Chuck barely smiled to it. Chuck, taking a deep breath, grabbed Sarah's hand and took a step toward the door reached a hand to the door and paused. That scared feeling came back and he felt as though he was going to throw up. He glanced at Sarah and at the same time she looked at him, "You can do this Chuck. I believe in you." With that she gave him a reassuring squeeze. He took another deep breath trying to steady him and finally knocked on the door.

"What if they're not home?" but just as he asked that he heard his sister's voice yell to, he was guessing, Awesome. He felt his heart stop and he heard Sarah's breath catch.

They saw the knob turn.

The door opened slowly, to slowly for Chuck's liking.

"Hell..." Ellie's voice trailed off and just stared at Chuck with her jaw dropped, "Chuck?"

Chuck wanted to say something, but he couldn't seem to speak so he just nodded, next thing he knew Ellie was hugging him crying into his chest, tears falling from his own eyes as well. Finally when he felt he could speak he whispered, "I missed you so much, sis." He heard Ellie mumble, "Me too."

About 3 minutes later when they got all of their tears out, Ellie finally realized that there was some one standing next to Chuck. She wiped her eyes and blinked away the last little bit of tears that she had left there, and realized that it was Sarah standing next to her little baby brother. She looked from Sarah to Chuck, back to Sarah, then back to Chuck. She was slightly confused about why Sarah was there, before Chuck ran off, he broke up with her and told her that he never wanted to see her again. So she was very confused. Chuck seemed to pick up of her confusion and said, "Ellie, you remember Sarah right?" Ellie nodded and smiled at Sarah, still confused on why she was with her brother. "Well, Sarah is my wife." Chuck said with a very, very proud smile and Sarah took a step toward Ellie and enveloped her in a hug whispering, "It's so good to see you Ellie, I've missed you and Chuck has missed you so much, you don't even know how much."

Ellie pulled back from the hug, a little surprised, "How long have you too been married?" She asked in awe. Her little brother, married. To Sarah none-the-less, nothing will ever surprise her again. That's for sure. Chuck cleared his throat and took Sarah's hand, looking at Sarah and then smiled at her then looked back at Ellie.

"We've been married for three years." Ellie at first smiled brightly and replied,

"That's great! You have been married longer than Devon and myse..." Then realization hit her. If they had been married for three years that must mean that Sarah knew that Chuck was going to run away.

"You two never actually broke up did you?" Sarah and Chuck looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. "So you knew the whole time where Chuck went and didn't tell us?"

"Ellie, I couldn't." Sarah said sadly.

"What do you mean you couldn't? You saw how torn up about this I was and you still didn't tell me?" Ellie was starting to get angry at Sarah.... and Chuck.

"Ellie, Sarah couldn't tell you because it would have comprised myself and her. We had to leave separately so no one would follow her to me."

"Why would some one be after you Chuck?" her anger subsiding and confusion growing.

"Because, I have every government secret in my head."

_**Okay so this is my story so far it might be a little while till I repost anything because I have a lot of things to do for school and the Airforce. But I'm going to try and get at least 3 chapters a week. **_

_**I would love to hear what y'all have to think of this chapter. I'm kind of iffy about it...well I'm actually iffy about this whole story...more of a reader then a writer.**_

_**But thank you to all of you have reviewed. It makes me want to keep writing this.**_

_**Y'all have a great day/weekend.**_

_**AubreyGrace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, sorry about the incredibly long wait, i had a bit of writers block and then my computer broke so i was living off of my iphone. but this the chapter 4 of Chuck vs. The Return. I hope you like it! I also todo a disclaimer so here it is.... I sadly do not own anything of Chuck even I wish I did.

"What do you mean you have every government secret in your head?" Ellie gave Chuck a blank look. Chuck looked to the ground and seemed to try to put his words together, then looked at Sarah as if asking her a question.

"Can we come inside, Ellie?" Sarah asked. Ellie nodded thinking that she was trying to change the subject,_ I am not letting this drop. You can't just say something that makes zero sense and then just change the subject._ Once they walked through the thresh-hold they heard Devon yell, "Hey, babe, who was at the door?"

"You should come here and look." Ellie yelled back. Devon made his way to the front of the house, with a shirt in hand, wondering why his wife couldn't just tell him who was there. But when he reached the living room he dropped his shirt in shock.

"Chuck?"_ No way? No freaking way!_ "Is that really you, man?" Awesome asked in surprised stupor. He saw his brother in law nod and with 4 large steps he crossed the room and gave him a huge hug, "It's so awesome that your back!!" he stepped back and got a good look at him...still not noticing Sarah. "So where have you...No way? Sarah man? Nice!" and he gave Chuck a high five. "So are you two married now? Or you guys still dating?" He gave Sarah a big hug after his million questions, "It's good to see you too."

"Sarah and I live in Oregon now, she's a high school principle and I own and run a computer software company and yes, we are married. And it's great to see you too! We missed you both so much." Chuck answering Devon's questions.

"Oh, hey, you two should sit down, you're probably tired from the flight." Ellie said thinking that they had just got off the plane and came straight here.

"Thank you." Sarah said as they all sat on the couch, "But actually we've been here since six this morning, we got a nice nap before going to the hospi..." Sarah stopped in mid sentence; she looked at Chuck with an apologetic smile.  
"Wait, you guys were at the hospital today?" "Is something wrong?" "Are you two okay?" Ellie and Devon asked at the same time.

Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and looked at Ellie and Awesome and smiled brightly at them.

"Well, actually Sarah and I are trying to have a child, but we're having trouble to conceive, so we came here to see Dr. Stevens for her expertise." Chuck finished buy looking right at Sarah, trying to give her the hope they needed.

"Oh I see," Ellie said with a sad smile, "That's great you guys, like really great!" She said.

"Yeah, its completely awesome!" Captain said and gave Chuck and Sarah a big old hug.

While Devon was talking to Chuck and Sarah about their baby making plans, Ellie sat there in her thoughts, _So they came here last? They went to a hotel then the hospital and then us. I was last on Chuck's list, but I'm his sister. Also, they seem to be a little uncomfortable with answering our questions...well Sarah more than Chuck, but still. Its like they're afraid of some one listening to their conversation. Oh please Ellie, you're just being over cautious. You haven't seen him in three years. His life is completely different now. He actually has a life. _"Don't you agree babe?" Devon suddenly asked her bringing her out of her thoughts

"I'm sorry what sweetie what was that?"

"Don't you think Chuck looks fit now? Like he's been working out or something?"

For the first time Ellie looked at Chuck, she had been staring at his face trying to engrave it into her memory again. He did look very muscular now, not so much as a body builder, but just filled out.

"Wow, Chuck you do. You have been working out?" Chuck and Sarah gave each other a quick glance that went unnoticed by Devon, but not Ellie.

"Yea I have joined a...kickboxing class out in Oregon. Actually, Sarah teaches the class."

Sarah shot him a look that was telling him to change the subject. "But anyways, when did the two of you get married?" Chuck followed Sarah's order but not so subtly. Ellie notice him trying to take the focus off him, but instead of trying to push him on that matter,

"Oh we got married March 13th, 2009. I wish you could have been there, Chuck. You too Sarah."

"I wish Sarah and I were there too." Chuck replied by giving her a sad look. The couples sat there for a few minutes not quite sure of what to say. But then Ellie remembered that Chuck had said something about government secrets in his head..."Chuck. What did you mean when you said that you had all the government secrets in your head?" Chuck and Sarah shared a look of 'oh shit' and then Chuck let out a nervous chuckle,

"Oh Ellie, I was just playing with you. You know...just trying to lighten the mood. You know me." And he gave her a sheepish smile. Ellie looked at him oddly, _hmm...I guess that would make more sense. I mean, government secrets in your head? That's actually pretty ridiculous, why did I even think about believing it?_ "Well, that was taking it a bit far you know. You scared me for a second there."

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to." Right after Chuck said that there was a knock at the door. "Oh is it time for your party already?" Chuck said as he looked at his watch, but then noticed it was 6:45, still almost an hour till the party.

"Oh no, its probably John, he offered to come over today to help us out for the party after he got off work." Then right as Ellie turned the knob to open the door she looked at Chuck with a bit of confusion, "How did you know about the party?"

"Oh, Dr. Stevens told us about it and invited us." Sarah said nonchalantly, hoping Ellie wouldn't ask to many questions or maybe she did so she wouldn't open the door to have Casey come in and take them in..

"Oh I see. She must have seen the same last name, made the connection and wanted to surprise me." She then opened the door to the John Casey that they both remembered, wearing the Buy More green shirt and looking all gruff.

"Hey Ellie, sorry I'm late, I just got off, I haven't even stopped at the my apartment yet, I jus..." Casey stopped talking in mid sentence when he looked exactly at Sarah, not noticing Chuck. All he can focus on is the partner, the one and only partner he ever had, who just up and quit and bailed on him. "Look John, Chuck and Sarah are back." He then noticed Chuck,_ What the hell? How? When? WHAT THE HELL!? Chuck and Sarah. Here. Together. Did she find him after she...no of course not. She had to have planned the whole thing. There is no way Bartowski could have figured out hiding from the CIA and the NSA for that long of a time. Jesus, Three years. _He looked at their faces and saw that they were equally shocked as he was.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but what was like thirty seconds.

"Um...Chuck, Sarah, your back. Um...Welcome home." Casey said awkwardly. _Well shit, what am I supposed to tell Beckman?_

"Um... We wanted to surprise everyone." Chuck said just as awkward and stands up to shake his hand, as does Sarah.

"Surprise John." Sarah said as she shook his hand. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. I will not let them take Chuck. I know once he leaves he's going to call Beckman. Not good._

Ellie looks at the trio wondering what was up with them, they used to get along fine, in fact, if she remembers right Chuck and John were friends before he left. "Well, are you ready to get this party started? We now have a real reason to have it, the homecoming of my brother!" Ellie said happily. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and then looked at Casey.

"If its alright with you sis, I'd rather not have our arrival broadcasted yet, you know? I kinda wanted to surprise...Morgan. Yea Morgan, and all the other people at BuyMore." Ellie looked at Chuck for a second there, well I guess that would make sense, this is definitely a different Chuck then I used to know.

"Oh, okay, I understand. But you know people will find out when they arrive at the party and you are here. You know that right?"

"Um...well, you see, Chuck and I were going to go out to a fancy dinner tonight and celebrate." Sarah made up on the spot and glanced at Chuck meaningfully, which she was thankful that he understood. The look to Ellie, Devon, and Casey (who surprisingly didn't pick up on) was a loving one.

"Oh really? What's the occasion?" Devon asked.

"Its our three year anniversary." Chuck replied and then gave Sarah a quick peck on the lips. He still didn't like lying to Ellie and Awesome, but they had to get away before Casey had time to report them. At least this lie wasn't that much of a lie, their real anniversary is next week...so it was close enough.

Sarah was thinking about how glad Chuck can think quickly and was smiling proudly at her husband not noticing the tears welling up in Ellie's eyes.

"Oh, wow. Today is the day you two got married. Wow. That's...great." She said slightly half hearted. She was still sad that her baby brother got married and she knew nothing about it. Also that she herself had gotten married and he didn't know about it either.

"Mhmm... I...we really wished you could have been there. Really El." Chuck smiled at her.

"I wish I could have been there too." Ellie said sadly but wanting to change the subject, "Well hey we need to finish getting ready for the party. You should have dinner with us tomorrow." She said giving her brother a long goodbye hug, not wanting to let him go.

"Of course we will." Sarah and Chuck said simultaneously.

As Ellie watched her brother and his wife leave with their arms around each other, she noticed at how much her brother had grown up in those lost three years. He wasn't wearing a gaming t-shirt and old jeans, but instead he wore an expensive looking button down shirt and nice fitting jeans that also looked expensive, but he was still wearing his converse sneakers. At least there was something still familiar there. She wondered how much he actually has changed...

John Casey had been chewed out by Beckman for letting the Intersect disappear so after the yearlong search for him, he was assigned to watch over Bartowski's family just incase he showed up. After three years he basically just gave up hope on ever getting a mission ever again. He would just be stuck watching over Ellie and Awesome, which as much has he hates to admit he does care about them as very close friends. So when he arrived at the Woodcomb's that afternoon and saw a rental parked in front of the apartment area, he had just assumed it was one of Ellie's or Devon's friends coming to help out as well, but boy was he in for a major shock when he saw that it was Sarah Walker and Chuck. Sarah took off two days before Chuck disappeared so everyone just assumed she went for a different mission with Bryce because Chuck was all mopey because she was gone with out saying goodbye. So no one suspected her to have run away with the Intersect. But there she was holding his hand with wedding rings on their fingers. He wasn't sure at how to act towards them and he could tell they were feeling the same way as well. All he could really think about is what is he going to tell Beckman, _I know I was posted here to let them know if he came back and that's my duty to do, but I don't know if I want to...ugh... shit what do I do!_ Who would have thought that John Casey had feelings and would even think about disobeying his direct orders from his commander?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Chuck arrived at the BuyMore parking lot and they just sat in the car. Their roles have reversed since the hospital, this time Chuck was the one who didn't want to get out of the car instead of Sarah.

"What if he hates me now?" Chuck asked nervously to his wife.

"Sweetheart, he's not going to hate you, you were his best friend, he might be a little angry, but he will completely forgive you. I promise you." Sarah grabbed his hand as she said this.

"What if your wrong? What if he doesn't even want to talk to me?" Chuck squeezed her hand, "I don't know if I could take that, Sarah. I really don't know."

"Chuck, he's not going to hate you. Ellie didn't hate you when she first saw you. She was thrilled." She grabbed Chuck's chin and turned his head so that she could look into his eyes, "Morgan will be thrilled to see you."

Chuck drew a deep breath and let the air out slowly, he looked down and then looked back up at Sarah,

"I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous, but will you go in first and she how he reacts to you? Please?" he asked slightly desperately.

"You're right. It is ridiculous, but if that's what you really want I'll do it Chuck, but if he is angry at you or not, you will go in there and talk to him. I know how much you missed him." She said in a voice he knew quite well. Chuck nodded slightly defeated, he knew better than to argue with his wife when she used that voice.

Sarah got out of the car and walk up to BuyMore to go find Morgan Grimes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan Grimes was sitting at the Nerd Herd desk, after Chuck had disappeared he joined the herd and after a year or two he became the supervisor of it. He felt liked he needed to prove something of himself, even though he stayed at the BuyMore, but to him moving to up to be the supervisor of the Nerd Herd was a lot for him. So there he was sitting at the desk, bored because it was a slow day, staring out the front doors into the parking lot lost in his thoughts when he saw a blonde walking towards the desk, she looked pretty familiar but he couldn't quite place her...but then she got closer and he realized who she was...

"Sarah? Sarah Walker?" Morgan said as she got closer, she smiled at him and came up to the desk.

"Hey Morgan, how are you?" Sarah said casually, as if they have seen each like last week.

"Oh, pretty good, what are you doing here? Chuck doesn't work here anymore he left a couple days after you two broke up, haven't heard from him in three years." Morgan said sadly, a little bitterly, but more sad than anything else.

"Oh, I know he doesn't work here anymore... I came to see you. To see if you hate me or Chuck for leaving like we did."

"Hate Chuck? I could never hate him! I'm sad that he hasn't even tried to contact me in the three years, but no, definitely not hate him." Sarah smiled at him and then Morgan asked, "Why would I hate you Sarah? Because you were the reason Chuck disappeared?

I was a little upset with you at first, but I didn't hate you. I couldn't hate the person who made my best friend the happiest he'd been in a long time." Sarah's smile grew bigger after he said that. Morgan just sat there for a second thinking, _Wow, this is so completely random, completely out of the blue. I wonder why she wanted to know that... _Morgan then looked at Sarah completely she looked actually very happy, a little stressed but you couldn't really tell unless you got a good look at her. Morgan then noticed Sarah's left hand, there was a giant diamond ring on it and there was also a simple gold wedding band.

"Sarah! You got married? Congratulations!" He jumped over the desk and gave her a Morgan hug, "Who's the lucky guy?" Although he was happy for Sarah, he was a little sad that she had married Chuck.

"Um...just a guy, he owns his own computer company out in Oregon. We've been married for about three years now."

"That's great Sarah! I'm really happy for you." He gave her a big smile.

"Thank you Morgan. I appreciate that, I really do. I have to go now, but if you see Chuck make sure you tell him what you told me about not hating him for up and leaving. Okay?"

"Yeah sure thing, Sarah." She smiled at him and with that she waved and walked out the doors.

"Well that was strange." And with that he bent down and started doing some paperwork he should have done yesterday.

**BACK AT THE CAR**

Sarah got into the car and looked at her husband and smiled to him and said,

"He doesn't hate either one of us. Go talk to him. He's at the Nerd Herd desk." He got out of the car and walked into the store, he could feel the butterflies in stomach growing, but he had missed his best friend terribly. He took the steps into the BuyMore and started to make his way to the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

As Chuck walked closer to the door he started to feel anxious. What if Morgan wouldn't forgive him? What if Sarah was wrong? _'Oh geez...Chuck, don't freak out. Just breath.'_ With that thought Chuck strode through the door with a little more confidence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GRIMES!" Big Mike yelled from his office, "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Sighing as Morgan was getting up pretending to brush off his pants, he looked at Jeff who was in a drunken daze, "Gotta go meet with the man. Hold down the fort." Jeff nodded absently; Morgan shook his head and headed into the office of his stepfather.

"You yelled?" Morgan said in a monotone voice.

"Don't be smart. Now, your mother just called and she needs me to come home, so I'm leaving you in charge...hold down the fort." Big Mike told him as he stuffed a donut in his mouth.

"Ohhh kay." _Couldn't he had just told me that as he was leaving?_ _No, of course not._

"Okay, now...get back to work!" Big Mike barked.

Morgan nodded and walked out of the office. As he was walking back to the Herd desk he saw a familiar head of curly brown hair... _No, its not him. He's not coming back._ But still Morgan paused and glanced at him but then shook his head and made his way back to the desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck walked through the glass front doors of the BuyMore just in time to see Morgan say something to Jeff and walk away. _Dang it! I guess I shouldn't follow him so I'll wait for him..._

Chuck walked over to the music section and started to flip through the CD's. He wasn't actually paying attention to what he was looking at, just was flipping though, when he felt his pocket vibrate. Chuck pulled out his phone, it was a text from Sarah, **Take ur ring off, 2 much 2 handle with u being married** _I guess that makes sense..._ Chuck thought as he slipped his wedding ring off into his pocket. He glanced back at the office and the window blinds were up so he could see what was going on... Morgan started to walk out so Chuck put his head down and pretended to 'look for music'. Out of the corner of his eye he saw him pause and glance Chuck's way, but then shook his head and continued back to the Herd desk. Chuck waited a couple of seconds and then headed toward the desk as well. He was almost there when he suddenly he stopped. Fear taking over once again, _Come on Chuck! You can do this! Stop being a baby_. _Be a man!_ and with that thought, Chuck forced himself to take another step to the front of the Nerd Herd.

Morgan was working on something on the computer and had his back to Chuck.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" Chuck said but Morgan still didn't look up, just saying...

"What's your problem?" With out even look away from the computer.

"Well you see, I moved away from here and never said goodbye to my best friend and I was just looking for him...have you seen him?" When he said best friend Morgan turned around and his jaw dropped. "Chuck?"

"Hey buddy." Giving Morgan a shy smile, "How have you been?"

"No way. No WAY! Chuck? Charles Irving Bartowski? Is that really you?" he shouted as he pulled him into a hug, pulled back looking at Chuck with tears of happiness filled his eyes. "I thought you were dead or something man!" and then gave him a bear hug again.

"How have you been? Where have you been? Tell me everything!"

"Morgan! Can't. Breathe." Chuck gasped out.

"Oh, sorry man! I just still can't believe that you are actually here! First Sarah, then you! Its like Christmas, my birthday and Easter all rolled into one!" Chuck looked at Morgan and pretended to be surprised,

"Sarah was here?" Morgan thinking that Chuck could still have feelings for her since it took him five years to get over Jill.

"Oh, um yea man... like 20 minutes ago. You just missed her." _I shouldn't tell him that she's married, that will just crush him._

"Oh I see" Chuck still feigning surprise, "and how is she doing?"

"Oh um, she well seemed good. She looked the same and..." as Morgan babbled on trying not to tell him that she had moved on, he slipped his hand into his pocket and put his ring on, without calling attention to it. "...well man, to put it lightly...she's married, she moved on from you fairly quickly too...married almost three years now. Sorry Chuck." Chuck smiled to himself, even after three years of no contact with his bearded friend he was still looking out for Chuck as if nothing happened.

"Oh I see, " Chuck said again, "Well that's great for her," pretending to be a little hurt by that fact, yet inwardly laughing. "But, Morgan, buddy, I've got something to confess to you." Morgan looked at him a bit confused... "I myself am married." Morgan's jaw dropped.

"What? Married? No way man! That's great! Where is she? Is she with you? Can I meet her?" He spouted at a mile a minute.

"Well you see, you actually already know her..." Morgan's face once more turned towards confusion.

"I know her? Who would I know who you would have married Chuck? The sandwich girl? What's her name...Lisa, Linda?" Chuck couldn't hold back his laughter,

"No Morgan, not Lou. How about she just comes in here and you can see for yourself?" "Yeah sure man." He said getting excited like a little six-year-old kid.

"Okay, let me call her to come in.."

**Back at the Car**

_**...Cause it's frightening to be swimming out in this sea, but I'd rather be here than on land....**_ Sarah's phone started playing 'Out of My League' by Stephen Speaks, she listens to the song a bit and smiling because that's the song that Chuck told her once that was his song to her.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

"_Hey can you come in here? I want Morgan to meet the Mrs."_

"He's already met me though? He's known me for a couple of years."

"_Yes I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't know that. Can you just come in here please?"_

Sarah lets out a sigh, "I suppose so, Mr. Bartowski." She says as she opens the door to the car to get out.

"_Thank you Mrs. Bartowski." _and with that he hung up.

"God, I love hearing that, I don't think I could ever get over hearing it...much better than Mrs. Marks that's for sure." She said under her breath.

The Buy More doors swished when they opened as she walked through those doors for the second time that day.

**At the Nerd Herd desk**

"Chuck, don't freak out, but Sarah just walked back in. You might want to call your wife and tell her to hold up on coming in, it might be a little awkward with the two of the important women in your life here." Chuck laughed at his little friends comment and just smiled and waved to Sarah as she walked in. She gave her million-dollar smile and walked up to them, "Dude? Are you crazy? If your wife sees you talking to Sarah, she's going to be super jealous, no one...and I mean no one is prettier than her. I mean, not even..." Morgan tuned out when he watch Sarah walk right up to his long lost best friend and give him a loving kiss, then turning to Morgan,

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Chuck laughed,

"Well if you consider half an hour a long time, sweetheart." Sarah chuckled at her husband, then turned to Morgan, "Surprise?"

"OH MY GOD!!!" and with that Morgan's eyes rolled and he passed out from surprise.

Chuck looked at his wife "I'll take that as a yes. Yes he was surprised.

------------------+------------------------------+------------------------------+-----------------

**AN: Okay, so I realize that this was a short chapter and it took me 69378540985 years to post, but to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. I'm just letting whatever I type happen. So if any of y'all have any thoughts of what you want to come next that would be cool, and I would taken those ideas and most like put them in here...**

**But I would love if you could review, good or bad, should I even continue this? I can take the heat, honestly. I won't get offended....but if you're trying to offend me let me know so I can take offence, if you want me to. I'm just here to please. ha.**

**But seriously, I'm new to all this, so any advice would be magnificent. :]**

**AG.**


End file.
